Royal Rumble 2017
|} 'Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations:' 'Royal Rumble 2017 Pre-Show:' '1PS) After the match, Nia Jax celebrates in the ring as the referee checks on Sasha Banks. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Lars Alexandersson. Charly asks why he asked for this interview. Lars says Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon proved to him that they aren't worthy of his time. He said he went above and beyond. "Tonight if...I mean when I win my match with Cesaro and Sheamus and defend the US Title once again, I won't need to defend it until WrestleMania 33." He says there's nothing Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon can due about it. He walks away with a smile in his face.' We go to commercial. '2PS) After the match, Becky, Naomi and Nikki Bella celebrate in the ring as we go to replays.' End of the Pre-Show. 'Royal Rumble 2017 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Charlotte celebrates with the Women's Title as we go to replays.' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Roman Reigns for the Universal Title.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, the shark cage lowers and Chris Jericho celebrates with Kevin Owens. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Stephanie McMahon is talking with Mick Foley about how ineffective the shark cage was in the earlier match. Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan walk in. Sami Zayn joins them to find out his number in the Rumble tonight. Zayn grabs a ball when WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose walks in. Ambrose picks a ball. Zayn draws 8. Ambrose doesn’t want to open his right now because it will ruin the surprise.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson vs. Cesaro vs. Sheamus for the United States Title.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Lars celebrates with the US Title as EC3 makes his way to the ring. EC3 and Lars pose in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Rich Swann vs. Neville for the Cruiserweight Title.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Neville grabs the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and holds it up high in the corner. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Sabin went for a running dropkick, Anderson moved and Sabin hit the move on ref John Cone. Second ref took over as Shelley connected with the Slice Bread. Gallows broke it up with a kick to the face. The four guys brawled in the ring. Gallows nailed Sabin with a kick and they hit the Magic Killer on Sabin. Shelley clothesline on Gallows that sent him out of the ring. Anderson with a rollup while grabbing the tights on Shelley for the pinfall.' '5) After the match, Gallows & Anderson celebrated with their titles while Sabin and Shelley argued in the ring. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Ospreay quickly gets back in, and he leaps off the second rope. Ospreay gets Andersen in a guillotine choke. Andersen looks to be fading until he flips Ospreay off him. Andersen beats him down in the corner, backs up, and hits an avalanche. Andersen sets him up in the corner again, and he hits a second avalanche. Andersen sets him up again, and he backs up to hit a third avalanche. Cody Rhodes then gets in the ring, and he connects with Beautiful Disaster on Andersen. The referee calls for the bell.' '6) After the match, Will Ospreay grabs a water bottle, and he pours it on Will’s head. Will gets in the ring, runs to hit Andersen with it, but Andersen catches him with a Spear! Cody Rhodes gets in the ring, and Andersen takes him out with another Spear. Andersen then hits Cody Rhodes with the Package Powerbomb. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: John Cena vs. AJ Styles for the WWE Title.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Cena puts the WWE Championship on the shoulder of a Make-A-Wish kid in the crowd. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Andersen is walking with his title when Cody Rhodes approaches him. The two begin too argue and on the verge of fighting, Shane and Bryan show up. Shane says they won’t settle this tonight, but they will settle it at the Elimination Chamber. Bryan says that Andersen, whether he likes it or not, will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Cody Rhodes in a rematch! Andersen is not happy about this news. Cody Rhodes laughs at Andersen as he walks away.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Randy Orton points the WrestleMania sign as pyro goes off.' End of the Royal Rumble 2017 Main Show.